ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrandonLane/OFIBTY High: Episode Four
I finally decided to cut out the music. :P Plot Ali deals with being an upcoming mother. Nina finds herself crushing on Justin, too bad he's crushing on Steven. Delilah meets a girl named Karla while she spends time in Florida with her grandparents, and the two find themselves enjoying their company. Shan decides to find Nasia a boyfriend, so she'll stay away from Tom. Episode Delilah sat on the beach, her toe's buried inside the sand; warmth flew up her leg, and the soft wind blew into her red hair. She had felt so serene since her breakdown and fight back at Joseph High. Mr. Roberts had to suspend Delilah, and it was decided that Delilah would go stay with her Aunt in Florida. Delilah felt the wind blow against her tan, bare legs and lightly smiled. She heard splashing in the water and noticed at girl, possibly seventeen swimming. The girl had short, brown hair and a two piece bikini that slightly revealed a toned body. The girl walked towards Delilah, smiling enthusiastically as if she hadn't seen many people on this beach. "Hey," the girl said, "Are you new here?" Delilah nodded at the girl, mostly out of nervousness. Delilah couldn't help but notice the beauty of this girl, and everything about her was so secretive. Delilah looked at the girl's plump, red lips that had a hint of gloss on it. The girl noticed Delilah's fascination and walked closer, "I'm Karla Redfield. Listen, I have to go, but I'm free tonight. We could meet here, maybe get to know each other on a deeper level?" Delilah hesitantly nodded. I'm not a lesbian. I-I like boys. Yet, I can't help but find myself turned on by this girl. ---- The bell rang and Brandon and Steven sat in the library studying for an upcoming test. "Are you okay, Steve?" Brandon asked, dropping the study guide and focusing straight onto his boyfriend. Steven found himself staring at Justin, who sat at a table only a few feet from them. Even though he liked Brandon, he felt it was just like dating Delilah, all over again. The two were pretty much the same: high maintenance, moody, and impossible to satisfy. "Steven!" Brandon's tone changed from his usual pitch to a deeper, angry tone. Steven snapped out of his daze and saw Brandon's frustrated look, "I'm sorry. I was zoned out. This test has me freaked out." Brandon looked over in the direction Steven had been fixated on and noticed Justin Gonzales sitting directly across from Steven, doing "homework". Brandon rose from his seat, "I won't be publicly humiliated like you embarrassed Delilah. If you think I'll stand for some exchange loser to sweep in my territory, you're mistaken." Justin looked up and watched Brandon continue to fuss at his boyfriend in a high whisper, and watched as Brandon began to make hand gestures at him. Steven tried to diffuse the situation, but it appeared Brandon was inconsolable. ---- Justin walked out of the library when the bell rang. He was so confused at the situation that occurred. He barely knew the guy, and even when they were in his father's group together, they hadn't spoken. He knew Brandon well, everyone did. Not only had Shan thrown him under the bus when the scandal came out, he was also as fierce as Delilah. Justin walked toward the cafeteria, but was suddenly stopped by an angry Brandon. "So do you just go from school to school to steal boyfriends?" Brandon asked furiously, "Let me make it crystal clear, Poncho, I will make your life hell if you try and home wreck my relationship." Justin's stomach tightened up, and he began to feel sick. Brandon saw Steven coming up the hall and smiled, making it look like he didn't just threaten Justin. The two walked off, and Justin stayed in the hall, feeling like he was less than nothing. Nina hurried down the hall and saw Justin, "You ready for gym?" Justin continued to stare off. ---- Nasia and Tom sat together at lunch, laughing and whispering to one another. Shan watched from afar, a big frown plastered on her face. She walked over with her blue tray in her hand and slammed it down, "Hey Tom and Nasia." She barely acknowledged Nasia, and continued to pry for some attention from her boyfriend. Nasia gave Shan a smirk and continued to play with Tom's hair. Shan grabbed Nasia's hair and pulled her out of the chair, trying to escort her to a corner in the cafeteria, "Can we talk, Nasia?" Shan's forced a polite tone, even though she didn't feel Nasia deserved any form of kindness. Nasia reluctantly nodded at Shan, and the two found themselves in a corner, alone. "Listen, I've really had enough of you flirting with my boyfriend. I've decided to help you find a guy, who's single and free. Okay? But you have to promise me you'll leave Tom alone." Nasia considered Shan's offer, as she really didn't mind Tom's company, and Shan was probably a head ache for the guy. She finally agreed to take Shan's offer, and the two walked by to an unoccupied table where Tom sat alone. ---- Nina couldn't stop thinking about Justin. She had the hugest crush on him, and she'd drop small hints to try and reveal these feelings. Sadly, Justin never paid attention to them. It frustrated Nina so much because she was trying as hard a possible to make him see that they belonged together. Justin sat only a few feet away in gym, doing his exercises. Nina imagined them together, officially. They'd go on cute movie dates, hold hands, and even have duets together. She watched Justin stare intently at that Steven kid, who was shooting ball a couple feet in front of Justin. Nina watched as Justin's eyes didn't move. He kept staring. Finally, a thought hit Nina's head, was Justin gay? She finally realized while Justin ignored all the signs; he wasn't into girls! ---- Cast Main Cast Recurring Category:Blog posts